A ball screw assembly comprises generally a nut, a screw extending through the passage of the nut and a series of balls engaged into both the inner thread of the nut and the outer thread of the screw so as to provide a rolling engagement.
Patent application JP 2008-151244 describes a ball screw assembly comprising further a ball recirculating means comprising deflecting elements placed in radial holes of the nut and formed of two parts which define between them deflecting channels connected to a longitudinal hole of the nut, the parts of the deflecting elements being affixed one on the other through little screws.
This known device has numerous inconvenients and lead to unsatisfaction of users. It is necessary to manufacture separately the parts of the deflecting elements and to mount them one on the other and on the nut. The position of the parts of the deflecting elements one relative to the other and relative to the nut and the screw cannot be guarantee. So, it is difficult to obtain a good recirculation of the balls. Furthermore, production of noise cannot be reduced easily. This leads to a complex structure of the ball screw assembly as well as a high cost.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome at least some of those inconvenients.